


Meeting Three: Sealing the Deal

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [3]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Attraction, F/M, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446





	Meeting Three: Sealing the Deal

She arrived on the doorstep of Room 21 at 6:30 exactly. Her stomach was in knots and she was pretty sure her hands were trembling as she knocked. She could hardly believe her life had actually come down to this--requesting sexual help from a complete stranger.

A really, really sexy stranger.

Then again, she reasoned, she’d spent a hell of a lot of hours researching said stranger, talking to people he knew, and finally tracking him down.

Besides, if he ended up trying to kill her instead, well. Then it would just be another normal day in her life, so where was the harm, really?

She drew in a breath as the door opened and she felt her stomach tighten a little more as her eyes met his. The grin he gave her was one she was personally unfamiliar with, but she recognized from watching guys stare longingly at Lana, Lois and more recently, Kara.

“Come in.”

Said the spider to the fly, she thought as she stepped inside. Glancing around warily, she bit her lower lip as he shut the door behind them and locked it.

“So now what? Should I just…” She motioned uncertainly to her clothes.

Dean cocked an eyebrow. “Easy there. You just got here. There’s no rush.”

Chloe turned to him with uncertainty in her eyes. “I think the whole point of getting a room was--”

“To get to know each other better?” A faint, amused smirk spread across his face and he stepped closer to her.

“Nice euphemism.”

“I thought so.” He moved so he was standing directly in front of her, once more in her personal space. But hell, wasn’t that the point? She wondered.

She was a little caught off guard when he lifted a hand to her face and gently tucked some blonde hair behind her ear.

“You have beautiful eyes.”

Chloe felt heat spread across her cheeks. “Okay, I’m the one who called you. You don’t need to try and seduce me,” she snarked.

“That what you think I’m doing?” he asked in a low voice, dipping his head so their faces were only inches apart.

“It is your M.O.”

He paused. “Just how much research *did* you do on me anyway?”

“Enough.” She smirked.

“Well, there’s a lot more to the art of lovemaking than taking off your clothes and getting down and dirty.”

She rolled her eyes. “Since when?”

“Since you’re not with a bowtie-wearing, James Bond geek-boy wannabe.”

“Who did research on whom?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged and let his hand linger against her arm. “You’re way out of his league.”

“You don’t know him.”

“I know if he dumped you for some other chick then he needs an MRI to check and see if he has a brain in that curly head.”

A faint smile tugged at her lips involuntarily.

Dean grinned lazily at her, then dipped his head a little more and brushed his lips against hers.

Her eyes drifted shut as he pulled her a little closer, til she could feel the warmth from his body radiating against her own. His hand tangled in her hair, tilting her head back a little more as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gliding along her lips in a silent quest for permission.

Chloe’s lips parted without hesitation and a soft groan escaped her as their tongues met in a slow, sensual dance.

“Like I said, a lot more to it,” he whispered against her mouth before slowly pulling away to gaze at her intently.

It took her a moment to open her eyes and look up at him once more. “Meaning what exactly?”

“Meaning…I think this is gonna take a lot more than just one lesson.” His eyes gleamed with amusement.

She swallowed hard, her heart skipping a beat. “There’s that much to learn?”

“Oh, Sweetheart. It could take weeks of studying. Maybe even months.” He grinned at her.

She gave him a look.

“You did say you wanted a teacher, right?”

Chloe sighed a little, her stomach knotting. “Yeah.”

“I just wanna make sure I’m…thorough.” He rested a hand on her arm. “That’s what good teachers do.”

She met his eyes for a long moment. “Okay.”

Dean grinned. “So it’s a deal?”

Chloe hesitantly pressed her lips to his once more. “It’s a deal.”


End file.
